The present invention relates generally to cleaning vehicles and more particularly to a steering mechanism for a cleaning vehicle.
Vehicles for cleaning various surfaces, for example floors, generally have at least one scrub brush, drive wheel, and steering wheel, as well as a cleaning fluid dispenser and a squeegee for picking up the cleaning fluid along with any dirt or debris from the surface to be cleaned.
Two general categories of cleaning vehicles are those on which an operator rides during operation, and those behind which the operator walks. Walk-behind vehicles must be steered from the rear of the vehicle, and are generally equipped with a laterally extending steering bar located at the rear of the vehicle.
In order to guide the cleaning vehicle around tight turns and corners, it is preferable to locate the steering wheels at the rear of the vehicle behind the drive wheels. It is generally conventional to turn the steering bar clockwise to indicate a clockwise turn of the vehicle. However, in a configuration where the steering wheels are located behind the drive wheels, the steering wheels must turn counterclockwise to cause the vehicle to turn clockwise. Steering systems exhibiting this type of reverse steering are generally known.
It is desirable that the cleaning vehicle be able to make sharp corners and tight turns, while simultaneously cleaning the surface with the scrubbing brushes immediately adjacent to a wall. Such sharp maneuvering often requires the steering wheels to turn through a steering wheel angle up to at least 90 degrees or more. However, it is awkward and inconvenient for an operator to turn the steering bar through such a large input angle. As a result, it is desirable to provide a steering mechanism for a cleaning vehicle whereby turning the steering bar a specific angular magnitude in one direction causes the steering wheels to turn a greater angular magnitude in the opposite direction, for both clockwise and counterclockwise turns.
The present invention provides a vehicle for moving in a longitudinal direction and cleaning a surface, having at least one scrub brush for cleaning the surface, a fluid dispenser for dispensing a cleaning fluid onto the surface, a squeegee for picking up the fluid from the surface, drive means for propelling the vehicle in the longitudinal direction, at least one steering wheel adapted for rotation around a horizontal steering wheel axis during said longitudinal motion which is mounted to the vehicle such that it may be selectively turned about a generally vertical axis for steering the vehicle, and a steering mechanism for turning the steering wheel which includes a steering input member, whereby turning the steering input member a specific angular magnitude in one direction causes the steering wheel to turn a greater angular magnitude in the opposite direction.
These and other various advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, in conjunction with the appended drawings: